User talk:Solar Dragon
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 16:56, 13 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Spell checking Please stop doing that. Some of the spellings on this wiki are meant to be like that. (i.e. "Googolplex" instead of "Googleplex.") Using a spell checker is way too unreliable. It's just going to think actual names aught to be different, and words that can be put together are wrong, even if it's intentional. Please at least make sure that it's not meant to be that way before you change it. --Zaggy (talk) 23:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :"Google" is the name of a search engine, and they took their name from the word "Googol". —RRabbit42 03:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh right, sorry. I will stop changing that name then. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well the Google domain was probably based off of that number. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Noticed you were making a few edits and felt like giving you a non-automated greeting. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Goodbye Already Sorry, my mum is taking the computer to her house so goodbye already! I will no longer be on. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Well that was quick? Seeya? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I may be on for a copule more days at the latest. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC)